Tears of a Jedi
by Torie46
Summary: When Rey goes to find Luke Skywalker at the end of "The Force Awakens" she finds answers that she has been searching for all of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a Jedi

Summary: This is the end scene of "Star Wars: The Force Awakens." When Rey finds Luke Skywalker, she also finds answers to her history that have been kept from her all her life.

A/N: Maybe multichapter if everyone likes this first part. Spoilers for "Star Wars: The Force Awakens." If you haven't seen it yet, reading this does you absolutely no good. I am also joining the multiple others who think Luke is Rey's father.

* * *

Luke Skywalker looked stunned at the youngling girl in front of him. She looked much like his wife, Yellinia, Leia, and his and Leia's mother Padme Amidala, that Leia had shown him after they had found out that they were twins. He honestly didn't know which one of the three since this girl looked like all three women at 17 or 18. Yellinia had been Luke's padawan learner and the look on the girl's face matched her mother's exactly.

Luke had believed Yellinia and their baby had died in childbirth. This girl was living proof that even if Yellinia had died, the baby had not. The girl had her mother's, aunt's, and grandmother's hair color, and her mother's small nose, and the shape of Yellinia's hands. She had his eyes and his old lightsaber that he had lost on Bespin after fighting his father, Darth Vader A.K.A. Anakin Skywalker. She also looked like Leia in the height.

"What... what... is your name, child?" Luke asked, his mouth as dry as Tatooine, resisting the urge to take his daughter in his arms and never let her go.

"Rey. Are you Luke Skywalker?" The girl asked, holding out his lightsaber to him as if she expected him to take it. If only she knew that it was now hers and all he wanted from her was for her to love him as her father.

"Yes, I am, Rey. You...You...You look like your mother," Luke said, his emotions finally getting the better of him as tears filled his eyes and spilled over.

"You knew my mother?" Rey asked the heartbreaking question. For the first time, Luke wondered how his father had felt when he found out that his son had been the one to destroy the Death Star and when he had cut off Luke's hand how he had to have felt when Luke refused to join him. He wondered if Rey would refuse him as well. He might as well take a chance.

"Yes. She was my student and wife. Rey, I...I...I am your father," Luke said, taking her by her wrist and crushing her to his chest. Rey lay limply in his arms. It took Luke a few minutes to feel his daughter's tears hitting his chest. Luke rubbed her back gently, pressing a kiss to her head. Rey sniffled and raised her tear-streaked face to look at him.

"What do I call you now?" Rey asked, sounding hopelessly sad. Luke touched her wet face gently with his real had. His prosthetic hand might frighten her.

"Rey, I am your father. How about "Father?" Luke suggested, a warm smile crossing his lips.

"I can try, Master Sky... I mean, Father," Rey said, hesitating slightly.

"Now, how did you find me, Rey?" Luke asked, sitting down on an outcropping and making Rey sit next to him, holding her hands tightly in his.

"General Organa sent me to find you after your R2 unit woke up," Rey said.

"You didn't know or were aware that you are my daughter," Luke said, stroking her hands gently. It was a statement not a question to which Rey nodded.

"No. I was on Jakku. I had no idea you were even real or that I-" Rey interrupted herself as tears fell down her cheeks again.

"My Rey. My baby, Father's here now," Luke said softly, hugging her tightly. This time Rey hugged him back.

"Father, please. Let me stay with you," Rey said, burying her face in his chest.

"Of course, my Rey. I'm never losing you again," Luke said, rocking her gently as he used to do with Yellinina and his nephew Ben Solo when the boy was small and missing Han and Leia.

"Father, what happened to my mother?" Rey asked in a small voice. it was a question that even a Jedi was unsure of how to answer. Yoda had told him that Jedis' never married or had an attachment, but since Luke was restructuring the Jedi Order, Luke had decided that he could forgo those particular rules of falling in love and marrying. Maybe Anakin Skywalker wouldn't have fallen if the Jedi would have been a little more reasonable and realized that marriage didn't mean that he stopped caring about people.

"Your mother wanted to visit her family on Ablon. I agreed, even though her father thought I was beneath her. I was her Jedi master and her husband, but before I was a Jedi I was a moisture farmer on Tatooine and a pilot. He was royalty. I got word that you and your mother died the day you were born. It broke me and I came here after Kylo Ren destroyed the Order. But you have come to me, my daughter, and I am never losing you again," Luke said gently, but firmly.

"Father, me and Chewbacca are under orders to bring you to General Organa," Rey said, lifting her head from his chest.

"That is not possible. Your aunt doesn't understand that I can never go back," Luke said, resting his hand on her face, gently.

"Father, I promised," Rey said reproachfully.

"I know, my Rey. Leia will understand if I tell Chewbacca that you and me are staying here," Luke said, layering his voice with the Force.

"Father, I know what you are doing. I use the Force too," Rey said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying I doubt that, Rey Skywalker. But I am your father and you will obey me," Luke said sternly.

"I promised, Father. I'm not going to lie," Rey said stonily.

"Leia will understand if I don't come and you don't either," Luke said.

"Yeah, right. Lying and breaking my promise to Aunt Leia is not a good idea. It'd serve me right if the Force struck me down for lying. Maybe I should've let Kylo Ren hit me with lightening and then run me through with his lightsaber," Rey groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't think so," Luke said with dry amusement.

"Probably right. I didn't turn to the dark side when he tried to lure me. After what he did to Han, I'm not interested," Rey said with a yawn.

"Tired, my Rey?" Luke asked.

"A little bit. Also a little hungry too," Rey admitted as Luke helped her up and led her to his hut.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will deal with Rey if all of you like this one. So plz review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Rey wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he carried her to a hut. Rey was a little torn in her feelings for Luke Skywalker. It was clear he apparently loved her. Rey wasn't sure if she could return the sentiment.

General Organa had sown her pictures of Luke Skywalker when she had first met him almost 40 years earlier. Then he was younger with blond hair and blue eyes. Luke Skywalker's eyes were still blue, but he was obviously older with gray liberally streaking his hair and beard.

Luke carried her into the hut and laid her on a bed, pulling a blanket up to her chin. "Sleep, my Rey, and I'll make you some rootleaf stew," Luke said, kissing her forehead, his beard tickling her forehead.

Rey fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in her life. Rey woke up a few hours later, feeling warm and drowsy. Something smelled wonderful. Rey sat up as her father stirred a huge pot over a fire. Rey sniffed appreciatively.

Luke turned, a smile on his face. You're feelings, not to mention your nose and stomach, tell me you are ready to eat," Luke commented dryly.

"My feelings, nose, and stomach are telling you right," Rey said just as dryly. It couldn't take a Jedi knight to figure out that she was starving.

"Here. This is rootleaf. My Jedi master, Yoda, used to swear by it. He thought every Jedi should eat rootleaf," Luke said, giving her a spoon and a shallow wooden bowl.

Rey picked up her spoon and stuck it into the bowl. She lifted the spoon to her mouth and sipped slowly. Rootleaf was bitter, but it tasted better than the rations that Unkar Plutt gave her to eat on Jakku.

"I used to not like rootleaf, but I got used to the taste as my Jedi training progressed," Luke said, between bites of his own stew.

"It's different, but I like it," Rey admitted as she dug into the bowl, finishing it off in a matter of seconds. Luke filled up her bowl again and watched with keen fascination as she ate voraciously and he then filled it a third time.

"This will put some weight on you. Judging from how you're eating and how you look, you are terribly underweight for your age," Luke said, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

Rey then noticed Luke's mechanical right hand. "Father, what happened to your hand?" Rey asked.

"This? Your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker did this long before you were born. It was when he was Darth Vader and he turned back to the light side of the Force. Does it frighten you, Reyhana?" Luke asked as Rey touched the mechanical hand gently.

"No. And what did you just call me?" Rey asked puzzled.

"Reyhana. When your mother was pregnant we discussed names. We had decided on Reyhana Padme Skywalker. Reyhana was her mother's name. Padme was my mother's name," Luke explained, his fingers running up and down her face methodically.

Rey then yawned, covering her mouth, slightly. "Sorry," Rey said.

"It's all right. You need to sleep. Tomorrow we begin your training. For now finish your dinner and then you need to go to bed," Luke said. The rest of dinner passed in a fog. Rey felt herself nod off as Luke picked her up in his strong arms and put her to bed. Rey fell into a deep sleep, her father's hand on her forehead.

* * *

Luke watched as Rey slept. His daughter was worn out. She had been through a rough week to add to an already rough life. Luke had been to Jakku at one time looking for students to bring to his Jedi Academy. It was a harder life than his had been on Tatooine. At least he had had love and protection from Owen and Beru Lars, His daughter had had no one until now.

Luke gently kissed Rey's forehead. "I love you Reyhana Skywalker. I am so sorry you didn't have me," Luke whispered in her ear.

Rey opened her eyes sleepily. "Father?" Rey asked. Luke rested his hand firmly on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Reyhana," Luke said, stroking her hair gently with his fingers.

"Okay," Rey said, drifting off to sleep.

"That's my girl," Luke said, cupping her face and kissing her forehead tenderly.

* * *

Rey woke up with the sun in her face. Rey looked over and saw Luke sitting in a chair across from her, already awake. Luke smiled warmly as he picked up her hand and kissed the palm gently, his beard tickling her hand.

"Good morning, Reyhana," Luke said as she sat up.

"Good morning, Father," Rey said as she stood.

"We are going to eat and then begin training," Luke said, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Is training hard? I already mastered Jedi mind tricks. I did it on one of Ren's stormtroopers and I know how to use a lightsaber," Rey admitted as she sat at Luke's table.

"Okay. First things first. You are not allowed to use the Force unless I am with you. You may feel it, but right now you don't know how to control it. If I had learned how to control it properly I would never have lost my hand," Luke said sternly.

"Okay. I haven't used it until now. What's a few more days? Rey asked. Luke chuckled dryly.

"Training takes more than a few days, Reyhana. I was in training for only a week. But, then again most Jedis' were trained for years and my training was a dire emergency as at the time Yoda thought I was too old," Luke said.

"There is an age limit to being a Jedi?" Rey asked skeptically.

"In the Old Republic there was. I was told to pass on what Yoda and Ben Kenobi taught me. They said nothing about age limits when I tried to train others. But enough of that. For the Jedi, it's time to eat too," Luke said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Father," Rey said as she and Luke sat down to a simple breakfast that filled Rey's stomach much like dinner had the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

 **A/N: I know it has been a long time since I wrote anything on this story, and it would probably be AU as we had the revelation that Rey is no relation to the Skywalkers. (which I still have trouble swallowing as the one who revealed it was Kylo Ren and the Sith are not known for telling the truth or twisting the truth.) But like one writer said, we can still dream can't we? And I want to still believe that in number three that Ben lied and Luke really is Rey's father.**

* * *

Luke watched as Rey practiced with the lightsaber. Rey was amazing. Well considering that she was a Skywalker her skills with a lightsaber would be flawless and she would pick it up quickly. Rey powered down the weapon, breathing hard as if she had been running miles. "Reyhana, you aren't done yet," Luke said gently. This was only the first day and Luke had decided while watching his girl sleep, that he was try to discourage her from being a Jedi. The best way to accomplish that was show her how hard the training was on the mind and body. The plan had backfired when Luke saw that his daughter was not one to give up anything.

Rey looked at him, breathing hard. "Father, please. Can't I rest for a minute?" Rey asked, pushing her sweat-dampened hair out of her eyes.

Luke walked over to his daughter and calmly tucked strands of her hair back with his real hand. "Reyhana, the life of a Jedi is difficult. It takes a deep committment as you have to unlearn what you have learned. But the Boonta Racetrack wasn't built in a day, so maybe I can let you take a break," Luke said, touching the back of his hand to her face.

"The "What" racetrack?" Rey asked, looking confused.

"The Boonta Racetrack. It's a racetrack that is on Tatooine where I grew up. Don't the people on that junkyard planet where you lived have recreation, Reyhana?" Luke asked, taking his daughter's hands in his as they sat on a boulder.

"Not really. Or not in my memory did we ever have races. The only excitement we had was Unkar Plutt cheating us out of food and going to bed hungry," Rey said.

"And that explains why you are terribly underweight," Luke said.

Well, not eating will give me a sharper edge on training," Rey said with a smile that reminded Luke of his wife.

"No, it will not. And don't give me that smile. Your mother always used it on me. Don't expect it to work by my cutting down on your food intake," Luke said with mock-severity, a severity that failed miserably. Luke might have been Rey's father, but being stern with her wasn't something he could do well. The one time he had tried to be stern with Yellinia, had reduced them both to giggles and kissing.

"All right, rest is over, Reyhana. Time to try again," Luke said, pulling his daughter up by her hands. Luke ignited his own lightsaber.

"Father, what are you doing?" Rey asked, looking perplexed.

"You are going to try fighting me instead of the air," Luke said, indicating that she ignite her lightsaber.

'Try?" What ever happened to "Do or do not. There is no try?" Rey asked as she ignited the blue blade.

"Reyhana, don't use my words against me. That is something your mother would have done," Luke said as he lifted the blade in a classic parry stance. Rey lifted her blade in front of her in a simple blocking move.

After 30 minutes Luke had to admit that Rey was better than he thought. For someone who had never used a lightsaber until a few days ago, she was rather good. Granted his girl had flaws, but they were easily remedied. "All right, time," Luke said, powering down his blade. Rey followed suit and wiped her sweaty face on the sleeve of her shirt.

"How'd I do, Father?" Rey asked, the look in her eyes those of a child wishing desperately to please her father and not disappoint him.

"There are a few errors, but they can be easily fixed, my sweetheart, but it's time to stop for the day. It's time for dinner and since you have been going since breakfast, you have to be tired," Luke said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to his hut. She sat at the oaken table and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Luke smiled to himself and covered her with a blanket. He would wake her when it was time to eat, but since that would be an hour or two, his girl had earned a nap.


End file.
